


¿La tocarías para mí?

by Herzache



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Bittersweet, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Family, Fluff, Gen, Happy, M/M, Mostly Sweet, Old memories, Sweet, Translation, new memories
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 15:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10282130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herzache/pseuds/Herzache
Summary: Rosie encuentra el vals de John y Mary. Quiere que papi (Sherlock) lo toque para ella.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Will You Play It For Me?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10181063) by [sherlockian4evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockian4evr/pseuds/sherlockian4evr). 



> Esta es mi primera traducción, así que me disculpo de antemano por cualquier error que pueda haber. También agradecería que, si hay, me señalen los errores que tenga.

John sostuvo a una Rosie de cinco años en su rodilla mientras miraba al álbum de bodas suyo y de Mary. Era algo que hacían cuando la niña preguntaba por su mamá. Bajarían el álbum y mirarían a las fotografías juntos. Sherlock pasaría por ahí, haciendo “deducciones” sobre los invitados en las fotografías para hacer a Rosie reír. Tanto tiempo había pasado que era una cosa alegre, no dolorosa en absoluto.  
— ¿Qué es esto, papá? —Rosie preguntó, sacando un envoltorio de un bolsillo en la parte  
trasera del álbum.  
John sonrió y lo tomó de sus manos. —Dentro de este envoltorio hay una hermosa canción que papi compuso para que mamá y yo bailemos en nuestro día de bodas.  
— Papi, ¿La tocarías para mí? Por favor—agregó con un revoloteo de pestañas y sus manos presionadas juntas— Por favor, papi. Yo también la quiero escuchar.  
El doctor aclaró su garganta. — Cariño, no creo que papi quiera-  
— Por supuesto que papi quiere tocarla para su pequeña. Deja que consiga mi violín — Él fue y lo agarró junto al arco y empezó a afinarlo. Cuando Rosie tomó el envoltorio de su papá para dárselo a Sherlock, él sacudió su cabeza y tocó su sien con el arco—. Lo tengo todo aquí arriba. Mantengo todo sobre ti, tu papá y tu mamá ahí— poniendo el arco en las cuerdas, el detective empezó a tocar. No parecía tan melancólico como lo esperaba, considerando las varias memorias que estaban siendo agitadas. Tenía que ser por la mirada de deleite en los ojos de Rosie.  
La pequeña tiró de la mano de su papá. — Vamos. Papá. Tienes que bailar conmigo, como bailaste con mamá.  
— Okay, cariño—John aceptó sonriente. Puso el álbum de bodas y el envoltorio a un lado y se paró. Se inclinó un poco ante Rosie—, ¿Puedo tener el honor de este baile?  
La pequeña soltó una risilla y agarró sus manos, entonces empezaron a bailar el vals por la habitación. Sherlock veía, sonriendo mientras tocaba.


End file.
